Pretty red head seeks lead guitarist
by N.Nicole
Summary: This story takes place when Jude is on her first tour with the boys from SME and the stuff they do on the road but will Jude find romance?. And Jude and Jamie are not together. Juderman fic. Plz review.
1. No so sweet goodbyes

Basically this story takes place when Jude is on her first tour with the boys from SME and wot they get up 2. And Jude and Jamie are not together. Juderman fic. Plz review.

Mwhahahaha! My first fanfic, plz don't be 2 harsh coz I havent done this before and plz review so I know if wot im writing is any gd and if I should continue with it. If u guys like it then I will update if not then I might anyway! Tee hee.

Disclaimer: I own nothing although I wish I owned Spiederman!

Naeneh xoxoxox

"What have you done!"

"What? You don't like it?" I let my hand reach up to my newly dyed blonde hair. I loved it as soon as I had done it. I felt like I needed a change and where better to start but with your hair?

"No, no it's not that but you look…. Um…. Different." Sadie mumbled I knew she hated it but I didn't care. I loved it. I'll admit that I was kinda annoyed I was going away for the whole summer and all she had to say to me before I go was 'what have you done?'. was a little compassion too much too ask? I don't think so!

"Have fun in Europe with Tommy." I said giving her a small hug. Just at that moment who decides to show up but the man himself Tommy Q.

I am proud to say that I finally got over him. He was going out with Sadie and there was nothing I could do about it and even if I could I'm not so sure that I would lately I have been seeing a certain lead guitarist in a different light but I'm still not so sure about that.

"Hey girl." He smiled lazily at me.

Oooh even though I was totally over him that smiled still made me feel all light headed inside. But he was Sadie's so it didn't matter. "Hey Quincy! Where my goodbye hug?" I'm so smooth!

He smiled again (Oooh! Shivers) and took me in his strong arms.

"Not interrupting am I?" I broke away to look at a very pissed of Sadie.

"What It was just a goodbye hug between friends? What could we have possibility done to offended you now!" I now a little harsh but she hadn't even said have a good time so I think she deserved it.

"Like he would even waste his time with some little pre-schooler like you!" She hissed.

"Hey, hey! Ladies come on let's break it up!" A strong arm appeared in front of us "Quincy has got a big enough head as it is! It will just get bigger at the thought of two sisters fighting over him that he probably wont be able to fit though a double door."

"Hey!" Tommy looked annoyed.

I looked around to find that it was Speed's arm there and not Tommy's as I thought it was. He smiled at me and I got even more shivers than I did when Tommy ever smiled at me. "he's finding it hard enough to fit though a single door as it is!"

I laughed but Tommy didn't look happy "I took it too far didn't I?" Speed ask me.

"You took it two far!" I nodded as he started to run off as fast as he could before Tommy caught up with him.

"Your dead Spiederman!" He yelled running after him. I couldn't help but laughed when Tommy got a bucket of nearby water and threw it all over Speed. Speed saw me laughing "Oh you think its funny do you?"

He reached down and pick up another bucket of water and started running towards me. "Speed No!" I shouted at him while trying to run away but he was too fast and I ended up drench in water.

: On tour :

This was it! I was finally on tour with 3 boys and to tell you the truth I was loving it! After I had to say my goodbyes and there turned out to be quite a few we had got on our way. It turned out that we were all smart enough to bring DVDs and CDS to keep us busy and I had brought singstar with me which was a laugh specially when you sing with people who cant sing but think they can. It's always funny when you see there faces on the playback and they realized what they voice really sounds like.

I know evil but funny. I was just about to unpack when a knock came at my door…..

That's it! I know a cliff-hanger. Tee hee I love it. So plz R&R. thxs Naeneh xoxox.


	2. Your not the most alluring women

Yeah some people have reviewed so I will update just like I promised! So here the new chapter but at the moment I'm kinda getting stuck for ideals on what could happen in the next chapter so if you have any ideals tell me. Thxs.

Disclaimer: I don't own instant star

Naeneh xoxoxox

_There was a knock at the door……_

I sighed and got up to answer it, I had a feeling it was going to be Wally or someone like that just to annoyed me and so far my feelings had never been wrong well except that time with Shay but I don't want to talk abut that if you get my drift.

I opened the door and there stood Speed and in my eyes he had never looked better, being on tour defiantly agree with him.

"What's up Speed?" I asked him not completely opening the door. Speed smiled that smile and I had to hang on to the door for support.

"I just came to see how you were doing and to tell you that our first show will take place tomorrow bout seven." He opened the door a little more and walked in. He was strong enough to push the door open when I was holding onto it and that made me feel a bit nervous to be honest because I had no ideal that he worked out but it did make me more curious to see him with his shirt off.

What! I'm a women, I have needs and they are to Spiederman with his shirt off and possibly more.

"Dude!" Speed was waving his hand in front of my face apparently I had gone into my little world with those thoughts and hadn't heard what he said. Good start I scolded myself.

"Um.. Sorry Speed I was just thinking bout something." Like you topless. I scolded myself again I was on tour with this guy I couldn't have thoughts like that who knows what it could do to the band?

"Well like I was saying we have to go over the songs we're going to play and me and the guys were wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with us."

"Okay but no porn!" I told him.

"Oh come on Harrison we're three guys stuck on a bus with you! we need something to keep us busy!" Speed joked.

"What's that meant to mean?" I said with fake outraged.

"Nothing just that your not the most alluring women!" Speed shook his head slightly. I playfully hit him on the shoulder "Oh really! That's nice to know."

Great just great! He thinks I'm not the most alluring women! What can I do now! Well I'll just have to prove him wrong!

A little while later after we had finished deciding the songs we were going to play the guys had gone to choose a film and I had decided to prove Speed wrong. I can be alluring just what and see! But I had to choose how do that. How could I prove to speed how alluring I could be? Hmmmm this could take some time.

That's it so far tell me if you like it and plz R&R! oh and tell me if u have any ideals on what Jude could do to make Speed thinks she's alluring.

Naeneh xoxoxoxox


	3. High heels

_WooHoo! I have now three reviews! Okay ill admit that two were from the same person and the other one was from some who anonymous I don't care it all counts! So anyway….._

_Criminal Insanity - Thank you for your review it helps a lot and I'm not the greatest speller as you can see and as for the buckets of water it was just kinda creative licence but later I might go back and change it and say they were at a car wash or something. Also thank God I'm not the only one who has notice that there is lack of Jude and Spiederman fics so people write some coz there are just great together!_

_Anonymous - thanks for you review it means a lot._

_So on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star and wishing will never change that._

_Hmmmm this could take some time……….._

Okay I'll show that Spiederman who can be alluring. He wont know what's hit him in tonight show. Then we'll see who is and isn't alluring! Ha I hope his mouth falls off.

I guess you might be a little confused so I'll tell you what I was wearing thanks to an emergency phone call to Kat. I had on a black tank top _(thanks Criminal Insanity) _and a black skirt that thanks to Kat's help over the phone I had sewn _(sp?) _up to different level so some part showed off my legs and other didn't and with my newly blonde hair I had slightly curled it and put on make-up to match and in my opinion I didn't look half bad!

I hadn't let any of the guys see me all that day. Making yourself look alluring took a lot of time and I didn't plan on making this a normal habit that was for sure.

By the now they had all gone into the club where we were playing so I could get out of the tour bus with out them seeing me. Which I was glad for because being stupid I had decided to put on black heels and they were already killing me.

I walked into the boys dressing room where I could hear them talking but as soon as I walked in they all stopped.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Kyle just did this low whistle thing while Wally looked like someone had told him his mom had ran off with the milkman. Speed just looked at the floor. Did I look that awful? There was me thinking I looked really sexy while the truth was I looked a state?

"Do I look that bad?" I said really worried now because I knew I wouldn't have time to change.

"What are you talking about? You don't look bad you look… you look well alluring!" Speed finally lifted his head to meet my gaze.

"Really?" I was a bit stunned I thought I looked alright but he said I was alluring. Result!

Wally just nodded apparently still not being able to talk and Kyle joined in with saying "Now I know what he was on about!"

I frowned "What?" I asked confused. Who was on about what? Had someone be saying stuff about me? I was a little more than confused.

"Never mind let's just get on stage we're late!" Speed pushed me out of the door before I had anything else to say. Those heels were getting more painful by the second but I couldn't do much about that now we were nearly on stage.

I got up on the stage and looked into the full crowd. There all gave a big cheer and I started to sing.

_Late at night I hear the songs spinning in my head  
Heaven knows I can't sleep at all  
I've been thinking about all my stuff, missing my own bed  
And all my friends but it's too late to call  
Hangin' out all day at the Holiday Inn  
Waiting's such a drag until the band kicks in_

I don't know where the next road goes  
But I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time, getting it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time, but I'll be home again  
In my own sweet town

Pour it out every night and it feels so good  
How it works is a mystery  
But I believe in my heart I'm doin' what I should  
With all these lost souls following  
Waiting all day until the next begins  
I love how it feels when the band kicks in

I don't know where the next road goes  
But I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time, getting it back again  
What matters most will carry me   
Through the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time, but I'll be home again  
In my own sweet town -yeah-

Baby when this is over, I understand  
What I got right here in my hands -yeah-

I don't know where the next road goes  
But I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time, I'm getting it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time, I'll be home again

In my own sweet town  
Yeah, yeah  
In my own sweet town  
Yeah, yeah  
In my own sweet town  
Yeah 

As I finished the crowd went wild and I could tell I was glowing. I smiled to myself and carried on with the gig.

"Thank you! You've been a great crowd!" I told the crowd getting down from the stage just be hide Speed and the guys. Those stupid heels! I knew I shouldn't have wore them! I must have got caught in a cable or something and tripped and I would have fell straight on my ass is Speed hadn't caught me.

Oh how I now loved those heels. I stared right into his eyes and nearly melted when he said "Dude are you going to get off me or what? People are staring!" Can you think of a better way to ruin the mood? No nor can I!

Men! They have no clue! When I got up off him he looked kinda flushed in the face but I'm not sure it could have been the lighting.

When we finally got back on the bus my feet had got a blister the size of my big thumb! My feet hurt so bad. I HATE heels!

"Hey you want to play truth or dare?"

That's it for now plz R&R.

Naeneh xoxox


	4. Good Sir

_Yeah! More reviews I'm so happy. Right anyway let's get back to the story!_

_Alexzj18 - thanks for the review but I don't know what it stand for? Can you plz tell me. Thxs._

_Criminal Insanity - thanks you again for another helpful review and don't worry I'm not going to put Jude in any more heels._

_Disclaimer: I don't own instant star_

"_Hey you want to play truth or dare?"_

Hmmmm did I want to play truth or dare? Well with these guys that could easily mean me running naked around the outside of the bus. So a wise person would have probably said no but I just guess I'm not that wise!

"Yeah sure."

Speed smiled and held the door open for me in a mock bowing way "M'lady."

"Good Sir." I said back and laughed.

We both went through to the little lounge area where we had this big brown sofa that you kinda got eaten up by the cushions with.

"Right Jude first!" Wally said just as I sat down next to Speed on the sofa.

"Why me!" I asked.

"You were the last one here so it makes sense." he smirked a little "Okay truth or dare?" He asked me.

No way was I picking dare the first time! "Truth." I smiled back.

"Oh I can't believe you pick truth it so boring!" Kyle moaned.

"Well when it's your go you can pick dare can't you." I told him. He looked at me and shook his head and huddle with Wally to decide what question they were going to ask me. Me and Speed raised our eyebrows at each other.

"Right. Jude do you like anyone on this bus?" Huh? They did not just ask me that! ohmy god! OHMYGOD! Did they know? Did Speed know? Should I lie? Should I tell them the truth? Oh god! What am I going to do? Crap! CRAP! I'm freaking out in front of them all and I can tell my face has gone bright red. Oh no, this so isn't good! What the hell can I do now?

"Jude?" Speed hand waved over my face again. Damn it! I scolded myself, I had to stop myself doing that in front of him or one day he's going to think there's something wrong with me!

"Harrison?" He waved his hand in front of my face again. Damn it!

"Yeah." I kinda mumbled.

"Are you going to answer the question?" Kyle said looking weirdly at me, actually they all were. Crap!

"Yeah I'm just thinking." I lied. Crap what was I going to do? I can't say I like Speed and I have two reasons why.

1) It could break up the band!

2) if he didn't like me back I would die!

Oh, thought of another one!

3) if we did date and they we broke up it could really screw up the band!

"Kyle you dick!" Speed yelled. Apparently I had done it again and went of into my own little world and miss Kyle throwing water at me to wake me up but it had landing on Speed and soaking his shirt.

Speed sighed and took off his shirt. Screw the band! He had a good, good body if you know what I'm mean and I didn't care about the band at all!

"Okay to answer your question I do like someone on this bus." I told them all.

"Who?" Speed asked suddenly.

"Not saying!" I smiled at the look on all their faces.

"Okay Kyle truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Um truth."

"What! After all you just said when I picked truth! I'm giving you a dare!" I told him and began whispering to Speed to decide what to do.

"Okay, Kyle you have to strip and run around the outside of the bus naked!" I smiled and told him. What? They would have done it to me.

Kyle gulped and went outside while we all cheered. He came back in looking not that happy but what can you do?

"Okay Speed your turn!" Wally smiled "Truth or dare?"

"Um.. Dare." Speed nodded.

Kyle and Wally looked at each other and smiled "You have to go in the cupboard with Jude for seven minutes!"

Oh no.

That's it R&R Naeneh xoxoxox.


	5. Dude's she's done it again

_First of all thank you all for reviewing! It helps a lot! Okay I've have updated because so many of you like this story which I'm glad of! So yeah for me!_

_Alexzgirl1_ _- yeah that is the game I was on about and it's not a stupid question. Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like my story. Tell me if you have any ideal on what could happen in this story. Your really sweet! Thxs._

_p.s. I love your story 2! Plz write some more!_

_Alexzj18 - thank you for telling me what it means. I felt really stupid asking but I wanted to know._

_Melaj - I really like your story it's great! Plz write more soon we soo need more Juderman fics! And sorry but I thought it made it more interesting if I did that. Basically I'm just evil. Tee hee._

_Duddley111 - thanks for the review. I like the truth or dare game too._

_Thank you for all the reviews they make me feel really good!_

_Disclaimer : I don't own instant star. (Sob)_

_Oh no._

Oh my god.

_Oh my god._

OH MY GOD!

They did not just ask me to do that! Did they? I can't believe that! Oh no I so can not restrain myself for seven minutes in an enclosed space with Spiederman! Crap! What can I do? Oh good blobby god! He smiling at me! Stop smiling at me!

He's still doing it! I swear to god if he doesn't stop! Arghhhh! How can they do this to me! They must know! Oh good god they know! I must make a quick run for the door or something!

Oh god! I can't breath! Oh no. deep breathes. Breath in and out.

Opps I think I just spat on Wally face. Damn it!

Okay I just need to get up. That's right walk, it's not that hard people do it every day get up and walk to the cupboard. Come on I can do it!

Crap! I just had to trip over didn't I! And land in Speed lap. Bet that didn't look like I was throwing myself at him did it! Why me!

"Dude's she's done it again." Speed waved his hand in front of my face. Oh crap!

"Maybe we should take her doctors?" Kyle suggested.

"I'm so sorry. C'mon lets go in this cupboard." I had to hold on to the couch to stand up! I somehow managed to get to the cupboard without falling over again.

After a few wolf whistles they closed the door and left us in complete darkness and I will never say what I did next.

No I won't!

I refuse!

I won't do it!

Oh fine but if you breathe one word I swear I will make sure your in the hospital for a month!

Well I'll be the first to admitted that I'm not the bravest person and I don't really watch horror movies or anything.

Well when the door shut I didn't expect it so I kinda…. I kinda jump into Speed arm's and he caught me and then was so surprised that he dropped me on the floor.

It really hurt.

"Are you okay?" Speed asked making his face level with my.

"Well I would normally say yes but you did just drop me on the floor so I'm gonna say no." I know a bit bitchy but it really hurt okay!

"I didn't mean to." he retorted.

"Whatever." I said and folded my arms. He sat down beside me. "So what shall we do?"

"What?" I asked a bit surprised. What the hell was that meant to mean 'what shall we do?' there was a lot of answers to that question and I had no ideal which one he was suggesting.

Did he want to make out? Because god knows I so want to! Please make him want to make out! Please, please, please! Oh God! I sound so desperate now! Crap what shall I'll say? How about 'Dunno what do you want to do?'

Casual but you know kinda sexy or was it too casual could he think i wasn't interested? Oh no! I don't want him to think that because I was so interested! Hmmm? How about 'let's see where the mood takes us?' oh my god! How cheesy did I just become there. Oh no he was looking at me like I was mental again. Better say something.. "Dunno."

There did it.

"Jude I think I know why they made us do this dare." Speed said quietly.

What the hell did that mean?

"Really why?"

"Well you know." well obviously I didn't else I wouldn't have asked! Duh! Some guys. I just realised I fall for idiots! What does that say about me?

"Um no." I frowned.

"Well because you and me… we like eac…" just as he was about to finish trhe door bust open and there was someone I didn't think I was going to see for the whole summer but he was standing right there!

Oh crap!

That's it for now R&R!

Naeneh xoxoxox


	6. Not interrupting am I?

_Oh my god! I have 16 reviews! Wow I'm sooo happy. Tee hee. Hope you like the story so far and tell me if you have any ideals._

_Duddley111 - how'd you guess? Your not meant to no that! Thanks for the review._

_Whatever13245 - thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story._

_Marie-Eve - sorry but you'll just have to bear with me on the spelling. I'm not that good at it._

_Alexzgirl1 - yeah I know what you mean and I cant wait to see the second season as well because I live in England and we haven't got it yet which so sucks!_

_Criminal Insanity - thanks you again for another helpful review and I'm glad you like where I'm taking the story._

_Disclaimer - I don't own instant star_

_Oh crap!_

It's Tommy.

Tommy is standing right there in front of me.

Crap!

What am I going to do! Right just smile and get up. Yes get up! Come on. Legs MOVE! NOW!

That's it get up and…. Oh crap!

Not again.

I ask you how many times in one day can oneself fall over? Lot's apparently! And to top it all of, I landed in Speed's lap again.

Why me!

"Not interrupting am I?" Tommy smirked.

Oh my good god! What the hell did I ever see in him! He sooo….. Sooo um well I don't know but he something and not in a good way!

Anyway…

"Um no it was just a dare. Why you jealous?" no! nooooooo! Don't ask that he say something and you will get totally off the subject which is, why the hell is he here!

"Anyway why are you here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well I'm just stopping by to see how you are I'll be gone in bout twenty. Sadie in the shop buying something." he explained.

Well damn it! Why did he has to come in these twenty minutes just as Speed was going to tell me something. I'm sure he was going to say because we like each other.

There is no doubt in my mind.

None at all.

Well what else could he have said? It not like he was going to say because we like eating each other is it!

Damn it!

Why oh why Tommy Q? why!

Left the boys two it. Am going to get an early night. My feet still hurt.

I'm hungry. I'll go get something to eat.

Tommy went ages ago and I think there all in bed.

Good.

: the next morning :

Oh no!

Apparently or so I got told by Wally who I am forever in debt too, Kyle is looking for me because of the dare yesterday and planning to do something to me.

What am I going to do! there is only so many places a girl can hide on a tour bus.

The sofa!

It's huge I'll behide it.

Am now behide the sofa and I think I'm hidden quite well. Oh crap! Must be quiet I can hear footsteps.

"Jude?" I yanked Speed down by his jeans, which made him fall ungracefully on his ass.

"What do you think-" he begun, but I quickly placed my finger on top of his lips and hissed "Sssst!"

Right at that moment, Kyle entered the living room.

"Jude?" he asked, his voice suspicious.

No way was I going to fall for that! Ha I got the last laugh!

I held perfectly still, not removing my finger from Speed's (soft..pink..velvety...Stop Jude!) lips and waited for him to leave. Finally, he left.

I removed my finger from Speed's lips and I looked away. Speed was trying to make something of the situation, I could tell, because he was struggling for something to say.

"Kyle is trying to get me back because of the dare yesterday." said I told him.

He stared at me. "That's why you are hiding behind a couch?"

"Obviously."

He looked slightly startled for a moment, then the corners of his mouth begun to twitch. I, sensing danger, said 'Don't!' and before I knew what I was doing, I flung myself at him, placing my lips on his.

I can't believe I did that, it was so embarrassing. He didn't even respond. I pulled away, blushing and ran out of the living room.

What the hell was I going to do now? I had just kiss him. Maybe he was just shocked and that's why he didn't do anything?

Oh god!

Someone knocking at my door.

_That's it plz R&R Naeneh xoxoxox_

_P.S. does anyone know if there a site with the instant scripts? Because like I said I live in England and we haven't got season two yet so I want to know more about Speed's character because I've only seen him the last two episodes of season 1._


	7. I'm avoiding you!

_Hello everyone who has reviewed and read my story. Hope you like this chapter._

_Alexzj18 - thanks for the review and look I have posted more._

_Criminal Insanity - oh my god that would be so helpful if you could do the something about the scripts! If you do will you tell me plz and also can you kinda tell me what Speed is like. I know he like a big kid but that's it. Thanks for the review!_

_Disclaimer : I don't own instant star!_

_Someone knocking at my door._

Oh god! Who the hell could that be! Well I'm not answering it, it could be Speed. I would just die if I had to see him. I'm going to have to hid myself away from him! Maybe I could stay in my room for the rest of the tour and only see him when we go on stage?

Nah that would never work, I'll get too hungry!

Damn it!

Why oh why did he have to be so fit?

: later on that day :

It's like three o'clock and I have had nothing to eat all day! I'm so hungry! Do you think I should risk it? Oh god, I can hear my stomach rumbling!

What should I do?

Right screw it! I'm too hungry, I'll just have to risk it. Right that's it walk out slowly. Well I can't see anyone.

"Wally have you seen my guitar?" Speed called thought the bus. Oh god! I can't let him see me! I'm avoiding him!

"Yeah it's in the sitting room!" he yelled back.

Sitting room! SITTING ROOM! Oh crap! That's where i am now! What can I do? Hide! That's it I'll hide but where? Oh crap I can hear his footsteps. What shall I do? I saw the doorknob twist.

Well I did the first thing that came to my mind and that was to hide in the cupboard where we had put all the laundry in.

I had threw myself in there so quickly that I landed ungracefully on my ass in a pile of the boys laundry.

Crap!

Just when I thought I was safe the doorknob twisted open and Speed looked in.

Crap!

"Jude? What are you doing in a cupboard where we put our laundry?"

Damn him!

"I-I-folding laundry!" I said hastily, getting up from my position on the floor. I grabbed the nearest item of clothing which turned out to be boxers and begun to fold it.

"Why?" he asked, stepping into the closet. The door clicked shut behind him.

Maybe I should consider making a sign float above my head reading "I'm avoiding you!". Maybe that way, it would be a bit more clear to him.

Probably not.

"That's none of your concern!" I huffed.

"Oh, because you love to sit in dirty piles of laundry?" he said, sarcastically.

I tell you, you do it once and your label for life!

"Yes." I snapped, narrowing my eyes. What? I had kissed him and he done nothing and now he was talking to me normally! I don't get men! "As a matter of fact, I love it. It helps get rid of stupid feelings and angry thoughts. You should try it too."

Ha! You should have seen the look on his face! I was about to stomp past him when I heard Kyle outside the cupboard. Apparently he was still looking for me.

"Where do you think she is Wally?" he asked him.

"Why don't you try the cupboard?" he suggested.

I am going to kill him when I next see him! I swear to god!

Uh oh. He was opening the door.

I grabbed Speed's arm and I dragged him behind an open cupboard full of clothes and stuff. We had those cupboards that joined together. Just in case you were wondering.

'Don't move!' I hissed at Speed.

Kyle walking in closely followed by Wally. "I don't think there here." he turned around and turned off the light.

Brilliant!

Bloody Brilliant!

I can now not see a thing!

I swore loudly and stumbled over to the door to try to find the switch. No luck!

Oh wait a second! Yes! There it is! Got it!

The light went on and I turned around. I wanted to tell Speed he could come out now. Apparently, the laundry basket on the floor had another idea. I tripped over it, sending a lot of laundry everywhere.

Speed came from behind the cupboard to see who was making that racket, and because he just had to come forward, I toppled onto him. I knocked him over as well, and he circled his arms around my waist to keep me from falling. The skin there tingled where he had touched me.

Oh good god! Now what! Well if he thought it was that easy to get me talking to him he was wrong!

He grinned at me boyishly, but I only glared in return.

"Get off me!" I snapped, trying to wriggle myself out of his grasp. It was really hard trying to be mad at him when he was grinning at me like that!

"Can you let me go now?" I glared at him again.

"No." he replied simply. On the other hand!

"What do you mean, no?"

"We need to talk." That's it I had enough!

"What do you suppose we've been doing for the last five minutes, Speed? Drinking tea?" he was actually really strong I couldn't get out of his grip. Damn it!

"No, I meant talking about what happened today."

"Right." I said, after a while. I broke his grip around my waist and stood up I'm so not talking about that with him! He can bog off!

"I don't want to talk about that."

"But-" he begun, but I shook my head.

"No, Speed, it's alright, I understand." My voice came out all squeaky, I still don't know why. I got up and left him there in the cupboard.

Argh! I hate him! Okay well no I don't but he doesn't have to know.

I went in the kitchen and made myself some tea. I heard the door open and knew that he was standing there. I just ignored him until the door slammed shut and I knew he had left.

What do I do now? He's mad at me I thought that's what I wanted but it isn't. Wally came in the kitchen "We've got a gig in half an hour Jude."

Great! Just great! "Great, thanks Wally!"

: After the gig :

All the guys have gone back to the bus. Oh look it's a free bar! I think I know what will make me feel better!

_That's it for now! R&R!_

_Naeneh xoxox_


	8. Herman the plant

_Hello everyone! Oh my god I have 22 reviews! I am sooo happy. When I get 30 I promise to write a chapter that is ten pages long on my computer so if you want that keep reviewing!_

_Disclaimer : I don't own instant star!_

_Duddley111 - lol! Thanks for the review!_

_Alexzj18 - I'm glad that you like the story. Thanks for the review!_

_Alexzgirl1 - oh my god! Where do they have transcripts too? You never said! Thanks for the review._

_So here it is another new chapter!_

_All the guys have gone back to the bus. Oh look it's a free bar! I think I know what will make me feel better!_

: A couple hours later (on the tour bus) :

On look is speedy! "Speedy! Hello."

Hehe, he looks mad at me! That's so funny! "Your so funny speedy!"

"Jude are you drunk!" he kinda yelled.

"No! ow!" I just fell over a step! Who was the bloody idiot that put that there!

CRASH!

: The next morning :

Ow! Ow! Ow!

Ow!

Ow!

Ow!

My head has never felt so bad in my entire life! Damn you free bar!

Hello! What am I doing on the floor?

Oh look Speed's in my bed. Anyway my…. Hold the phone.

SPEED'S IN MY BED!

Oh no!

Vincent Spiederman is sleeping on the bed.

_My _bed.

What is he doing there?

Not that I don't want him on my bed, of course.

Right. I'll check again.

Checked again.

Speed's still there.

Crap!

Curious.

And what am I doing on the floor, anyway?

Speed looks very nice when he sleeps.

Really.

**Wow.**

Hang on.

Speed. On bed.

Me. On floor.

Not good.

Speed's eyes suddenly shot open.

Oh crap!

I again did the first thing that came to my mind which was to hide behind the bed post, trying my best not be noticed by Speed. I was doing a rather good job, too.

"Jude? What are you doing behind the bed?"

All right, maybe not.

"Erhm ... looking for my, yes, pen!" I said, picking up a random item off the ground and waving it around.

Speed looked at me strangely.

"Jude?"

"Yes?"

"Those are my boxers."

"Right!" I squeaked, throwing the boxers away.

But if I was holding Speed's boxers in my hands several seconds ago, that means that...

Oh, bugger.

Speed's naked.

In my bed.

Oh my god.

Back to Speed, however.

_Naked_ Speed.

Interesting.

: Later on that day :

Was in the kitchen water the plant that we have adopted and I called Herman. He actually very good at listening. Anyway I was just watering him and telling him about what happened when Speed came in and I managed somehow to drop the watering can on my foot.

It was a metal one.

Have now got a bruise the size of England on my foot.

Crap!

Damn it!

Anyway… I was just hoping he would kinda stand there and say nothing but he didn't.

Crap.

"Jude, we need to talk." he said walking next to me.

No we don't need to Speed, I am perfectly content with pretending I didn't see you naked, thanks.

Of course I didn't say that.

I didn't.

Well not exactly that.

I kinda rushed it out and instead I said "No, Speed. Perfectly content see you naked, thanks."

Whoops.

Well after I said that he kinda just started at me and then said "Huh?"

"Um… well you know earlier today, you were sleeping in my bed." obviously he must have been so traumatised that he tried to block it away from memory, well I just have to reminded him.

His eyebrows did this funny thing and he replied "think I would've remembered it if I'd slept in your bed."

What? What in the name of god's beard was he on about! How could he not remember! Men!

"Jude?"

"But I woke up in my room!" I've heard of people blocking out things they don't want to remember but this was getting ridiculous!

"No, you woke up in Wally's room."

Since when did I sleep in Wally room and on the floor too?

"But – but – you were naked." I spluttered.

Speed grinned "No, I wasn't naked then."

He wasn't?

All right! So anyway I was talking to Herman… hold the phone….

HE WASN'T?

"You weren't?"

He shook his head. "But – but – I – you – I waved your boxers around!"

He shrugged. "Those were my clean boxers."

What! His clean boxers! Couldn't he have told me that instead of making mew worry! For god sake I had to stop myself hitting him right there and then.

Argh! Oh, yes, let's all tell _Speed_ what's going on! He _obviously_ needs to know it, since he's the one who woke up with a massive headache on the floor of Wally's bedroom and waved his own boxers around!

I hate men!

"Jude, I think we ought to talk either way."

Oh, no, Mr. Let's-Talk-Jude-Spiederman, I shan't talk to you, never!

Well that's what I was thinking but apparently my mouth is not connected to my brain.

"Sure."

I hate it when he's persistent like that.

Okay I know he not persistent but let's just say he is.

"D'you ... well ... like me?"

All right, sod this, I can't talk to him. Right I have to make up an excuse! That's right a excuse. Come on say something! Don't just stand there and say nothing! He looking at you like that again! Stop thinking and just talk!

Right that's it I'm not thinking anymore! Wait, I'm thinking now!

Crap!

"I – have to –you know – and – Herman – breakfast – cake." I'm making absolutely no sense at all and how the hell did Herman the plant get into that mumble of jumble!

Who really knows what the hell is going on in my head!

Speed stepped in front of me, blocking my way out. Damn him!

"Speed." I said reasonably "move."

"No." he said stubbornly. "We need to talk right now, and that's exactly what we're going to do."

"Look, Speed, you are free to talk to the couch, or Kyle." oh crap! Did I just say Kyle? Not Kyle! Crap! "no, on second thought, don't talk to Kyle - or the clock, and I'm sure that they will be great listeners and that they…"

I ask you men! They never let you finish when your on a good rant do they! It's so rude!

"Look, Jude. I don't care if you don't fancy me the way I fancy you,-" hold the phone! Did he just say what I think he said? "but at least tell me, and don't be all frosty about it." he said angrily.

Well, that was certainly something I _wasn't _expecting him to say.

_That's it! Plz R&R Naeneh xoxoxox_


	9. Not again!

_Hello everyone who reads my story! Hope you like it so far and don't forget to tell me if you have any ideals!_

_Disclaimer : I don't own instant star_

_Duddley111 - I'm glad you like my story._

_Trina-D - I love Jude and Speed together to. They rock!_

_Alexzgirl1 - I've looked under instant star transcripts and got nothing! Do you know a website were they have them? Herman is the plant they named and adopted. _

_Well, that was certainly something I wasn't expecting him to say._

Did he really say that?

I didn't imagine it, did I? I have done that before?

Oh crap! He's still here waiting for me to say something. Oh no! I can't breathe!

I can't breathe!

I CAN'T BREATHE!

Why me! And at this very moment!

Deep breathes! Deep breathes!

"Not again! Jude?" Speed started clicking his fingers in my face.

Must say found that a bit rude but he did just say he fancied me so I wasn't too bothered. Okay, right, okay. What could I say?

I could just kiss him right there and then but that would ruin the moment, right? Oh no. I don't know what to say! How can that happen! That never happens to me! Oh god!

Right I know! I've got it!

I'll say 'Speed I've always fancy you!' I know not entirely truthful, I've only like him for a couple months but he didn't have to know that! 'and I think I love you.'

I know sooo romantic but apparently I was so nervous that instead of saying that I ended up saying something along these lines:

"Speed, always, think, you." even I didn't know what I was trying to say.

His face kinda went reddish and looked very angry might I just add and stomped out before I could stop him.

Never think I felt more worse in my entire life even then that time I told Jamie that I loved him for a dare and he thought I was serious and he cried for about a week when I told him I was joking!

Was it my fault that my brain apparently couldn't deal with issues like that as soon as I was told them and that people would have to wait for my response!

Oh bloody hell!

Oh bloody, bloody hell!

The way – he couldn't possibly –

No. No. No.

NO.

I'll just pretend that it never happened!

_**NO!**_

I have ruined future life! Will never have kids or get married! Why!

WHY ME!

If I didn't need it to live I would take out my brain and squash it until all the juice came out just like an orange!

I think I might cry!

Oh, no, I'm just being silly.

He probably didn't mean it.

I'm sure of it.

He couldn't have meant it.

He _couldn't._

But ... what if he did mean it?

Oh damn!

Crap!

Crap!

CRAP!

What can I do?

Right that's it! I'm going to have to talk to him! Found out if he was telling the truth or just joking.

Right.

I'm going.

Right.

I am! I just doing it very slowly!

I'll get up in my own time! Oh fine I'll go but if I come back with a broken heart I'll blame you!

: later on :

Oh my god!

I just can't believe it! I'll tell you what happened. I overheard a conversation between Speed and Wally.

I poked my head through the door to the kitchen and saw Wally, standing at the counter, and Speed, sitting at the table gloomily.

I even remember thinking "Oh, poor Speed."

Shall have to teach brain not to think that.

Because, you see, Speed doesn't fancy me.

At all.

He fancy someone else and it makes me sick to think about it!

Let me explain.

Wally and Speed were obviously in a discussion of some sort, I know I shouldn't have listen but believe me I have so learnt my lesson! I wish I never had listened but I did. Damn me!

Curiously, I leaned a bit closer.

"Wally, I - I fancy her, all right?" Speed told to Wally.

Me being stupid thought yeah! he was going to tell Wally about fancying me! Boy was I wrong!

Wally's mouth formed a large "o" for a second and then he said "Cool dude!"

I was already doing some sort of insane victory dance on the spot, which was really difficult because it was a small hallway, but I managed, but what happened next ruined it.

Kyle had just walked into the kitchen. There was a lot of noise after that it was after all, the boys from SME!

"who do you fancy?" Kyle asked Speed.

I leaned a bit closer.

"Er ... you fancy Jude's mom, don't you Speed?" Wally said quickly.

This was followed by a pause. "Right." Speed confirmed "That's true."

I tell you I was almost sick right there!

My mother! Of all people! My mom!

Ewww!

How could Speed fancy my mom?

I thought he fancied _me_!

Well that's it! I'm going to have to tell him what a sick pervert he is! It might invole some violence too! It is after all my mother!

Again Ewww!

So I marched into the kitchen where Wally and Kyle had apparently left. Don't ask me to explain there behaviour we could be here for hours! And I yelled at him "How can you fancy my mother!"

_That's it plz R&R Naeneh xoxoxox_


	10. Bloody hell Jude!

_Hello everyone! Here is a new chapter, hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer : I do not own instant star _

_Criminal Insanity - Fancying is the English word for when someone like someone else in a boyfriend and girlfriend way. (That's is what you meant right?)  
_

_Alexzgirl1 - your address for the transcripts hasn't come up. All will be relived soon._

_Duddley111 - I know but bear with me, you'll find out soon._

_Alexzj18 - thanks for the review glad you like the story._

_yo-hoe-jk-loves-u - this ones for you! Hope you like it._

"_How can you fancy my mother!"_

He just stared at me! That's right! After I shouted that at him all he did was stare at me! Oooh he looked cute when he had no idea what was going on. No! Jude be strong! He likes your mother! Ewww!

I clicked my fingers in front of his face. "Hello?"

He blinked a couple more times and then he just went a little pale. "Jude what the hell are you on about! I don't fancy your mother!"

"Yes you do! I heard you and Wally talking about it!" I shouted at him. He was starting to annoyed me!

Then he just laughed! That's right he started to get into a laughing fit right there in font of me! Well he was about to until I stepped on his foot! What? He annoyed me!

"Bloody hell Jude! That hurt!" he said while rubbing his foot.

I just folded my arms and started at him.

"Jude, if you had listen properly you would have heard what I said before. Which was I fancy you! I just didn't want Kyle to know coz you know what he is like so I made up that I fancied your mom."

Oh bloody hell!

Crap!

CRAP!

**CRAP!**

Have just made an idiot of myself in front of the man that I loved!

Damn it!

"Jude!"

Damn it! Did it again!

"Speed - you - just - me!"

My brain had apparently lost connection with my mouth again. Crap!

He just looked at me then nodded and then he did something I didn't expect!

He kissed me.

_That's it R&R Naeneh xoxoxox_

_p.s. do you think I should continue with the story or not? I'm not sure. Tell me what you think. _


	11. Last note

_Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my story but I have finished it! But don't worry coz I have a sequel called give me a rose petal! It about when Jude and Speed come back from tour and what has happened between them!_

_First off all a big thank you to all the people who reviewed!_

_By the way a even bigger thank you too all my faithful reviewers : _: _Alexzgirl1, Duddley111, Alexzj18 and yo-hoe-jk-loves-u._

_And a huge thank you to Criminal Insanity! Your reviews have help me the most thank you!_

_So don't forget to read the squeal!_

_Peace and love_

_Naeneh xoxoxox _


End file.
